leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sivir/@comment-24428993-20140120230946
Some people have discussed how Ionian Boots of Lucidity can be better for Sivir than Berserker's Greaves (i.e. Shenwang), and this can be true. However, you do face one problem, and that is: Why would you need CDR (cooldown reduction) boots if you don't have the mana to support them? So what are you going to do? Build mana item(s) when you know Sivir is an ADC (attack damage carry) champion? That is exactly what you will do, but you won't have to sacrifice much if at all any of the ADC potential by doing so. There is a new item Muramana that grants +1000 mana and +7 mana regen. And guess what? It has AD. With Sivir at lvl 18 Muramana has an AD power of about 60 + 2% of your maximum mana (around 2000 mana) as AD on top of your basic attacks and spells getting a unique toggle using more mana to dish out more damage. If you check on this wiki this item should have a cost efficiency of more than 4580 gold not including unique toggle (you have to do some minor calculations to get this number) and it only costs 2100 gold making it one of the most (incuding seraph's embrace) gold efficient items in the game. So in the beginning of the game you aim for mana sustain rather than health sustain (this means that you aren't allowed to let yourself get hit...frequetly; this is not as hard as it sounds). Keep your distance away from enemy champions and zone them with your Q spell, but don't forget your CS (creep score; minion kills). This will be possible because generally on bottom enemy champions don't invest in mana (potions) sustain, they invest in health sustain (and potions). Which means that they will run low on mana while you don't making it possible for you to zone them with your Q spell (1075 range) and go for CS with W spell. It's also pretty easy to get first (and second) blood. In this case, starting items should be 4 mana potions and boots, then you build to tear of the goddess (which stores mana so this is why it is a must for early pick, and don't buy Manamune until you know that it can transform into Muramana) and Ionian Boots. You can also go with early Homeguard Enchantment to get to the battle field faster so you can gain faster (or rather maintain more) CS (or save it for later your choice). Afterwards, go for 2 Bloodthirsters for lifesteal (18% each at max stacks; optimized health sustain) and AD (100AD each at max stacks) for Q spell and just to simiple have AD because you are an ADC after all (well in this case a hybrid AD caster and AD carry mix; ADC&C). Next you go for phantom dancer (which is also one of the most cost efficient items in the game) mostly for the critical chance, but the other stuff is really really good, too. Lastly you go for infinity edge, this is last because it is not a very cost efficient item, and you need to already have high AD and critical chance for it to be efficient. Just as a last word of advice you should use flash and barrier summoner spells, or clarity instead of barrier, but I wouldn't recommend it unless if you are new to the game because end game you have so much mana that it really only helps your teammates and not you. Get a lot of CDR runes (and the 5% CDR from masteries and lots or entirely of offensive masteries, also only the mark runes and maybe the seals should not be CDR; for marks choose AD --not scaled-- or AS instead) for this build --scaling ones, not the regular ones-- because you don't need too much CDR in the beginning seeing as Sivir (despite having the mana potions) cannot support it with enough mana until mid to late game, that being said since it is scaled that does imply that you will be able to support it early game. Farming the blue buff is always a good idea (to avoid the previous possible problem stated before) for any caster (whether hybrid, AD, or AP) really, but never interfere with your is fine of course ;) jungler (if you have one), and make sure it's cool with him /her before you take it.